Standard therapy for glioblastoma multiform involves combined radiation therapy and surgery for resectable cases, and radiation therapy alone for those deemed unresectable. Even with optimal surgical resection and maximal tolerated doses of external beam radiation therapy, locoregional failure is the main tumor control and survival issue. The use of Taxol for brain tumors is theoretically attractive because of its lipophilicity and hope for favorable delivery across the blood-brain barrier.